Two of a kind
by little miss nancy drew
Summary: Raven Hardy. Opheila Drew. Two girls who have never met each other. When one gets sent on a mission, and the other gets an unexpected vist, things go crazy.


Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been working on my stories in a while, but I've been real busy, but I promise I will work on them over Xmas break. I hope you guys don't mind another story from yours truely, cause, well, I know I already have a few stories that still need working on, but I was board during Keyboarding class, and I started writing this story as a small story that I was going to write for my English class, but it turned into a big story, so i had to post it.

Hope you guys enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

Two of a kind

**Prologue (Part 1) **

**By little miss nancy drew **

**August 3rd, 2001 Chicago Il, The streets of Chicago **

A young couple ran down the streets of Chicago. The young woman had auburn colored hair, and was quite skinny; Her crystal blue eyes shown in the sunlight. The man next to her was about four or five inches taller then the woman. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was built like a swimmer. The two were running down the street, occasionally looking back to see if their pursuer was following them.

"Nancy," the man said as the woman tripped. He quickly pulled the woman up and the two continued to run. Nowhere was safe for them. They continued to run, but where they were going, was still a mystery to them. Yet, their lives had been based on mystery upon mystery. They met during a mystery, and had done so many together since then. They were the best of friends, always there for each other. That was they way it had always been. But, they had accidentally fallen in love. Though at first, neither one of them would admit it; they had fallen for each other. Just like that. After years and years of dining their love, they had finally started a relationship, and then they had settled in.  
"Frank," the woman said, "I don't think I can make it any father." She was tired, and worn out. She had slowed down to a fast walk, and was breathing hard. Her legs felt as if they were about to break, and she felt a thousand times heavier then she really was. The man slowed down and stood right next to her.

"Do you think you can make it to the hotel, Nance?" The man asked.

"I can try."

The two walked a few blocks down, and then into a small little coffee shop, right next to their hotel. They quickly found a table, and ordered food and drinks, to replenish their bodies.

"Oh Frank," the woman said as the two waited for their food, "What if he finds them?"

Frank smiled as he patted his wife on the back. "Don't worry, Nancy. If I know Joe, he has them in the safest place."

Nancy smiled. She loved Frank Hardy with all her heart, and was glad that he could make her feel good about anything. Mind you, he didn't have his brother humor, but he was a wonderful man, and that was what Nancy Drew had fallen in love with. Nancy smiled as the sun shone through the window and hit her face. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was not a care in the world. Well, that's how Nancy Drew planed her vacation with her family, but it had gone all wrong. She and her husband had quickly made an enemy, and now that enemy wanted to kill them and their children, but she couldn't let her precious twins be killed like that. Ophelia and Raven were her pride a joy.

Nancy sighed. Why had life been so cruel to her? Though she did enjoy their mysteries, she wished that, just once, she could go on a normal vacation with her family and friends, and not once have to worry about some murderer, or missing jewels, or things like that.

The two quickly finished their meals, and then went back to their hotel. They walked over to the elevator; not even bothering to get messages that were left for them, though the woman at the front desk was waving at them, trying to get their attention. The man pushed the buttons, and then when the elevators came, the two made no hesitation as they walked in. The two stood silently as they waited for the elevator to stop. Soon, it came to halt, and the doors slowly opened. The two walked to their room, and quickly opened the door.

Nancy smiled as she flopped onto the large bed. She soon drifted off to sleep land. The phone had started to ring, and, not wanting to wake Nancy, Frank picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

**"Hey Frank. It's Joe." **

"Where are you? Are the twins safe? Where are they hiding?"

**"Relax Frank. They're somewhere safe. When do you think you'll be able to come to Bayport?" **

Frank looked over at Nancy, then hesitated. "As soon as you need us. We'll be on a plane tomorrow."

**"Good. Well, see ya then." **

"Bye Joe."

Frank hung up the phone, and then walked over to the bed. He got out his laptop, and soon, he had two tickets to Bayport, New York. He sighed as he got into his bed, knowing that sleep was going to be hard to come by.

* * *

Review it?... 

You know you want to...

Okay, you don't have to, but I will be very sad if no body writes to me... :(


End file.
